A Father's Death
by Hime Juusan
Summary: Takes place before Lucina traveled to the past, to when she first learned about Chrom's death.


**I wrote this quickly and was tired out when I finished so I didn't really proofread it, but I briefly looked over it. I think Lucina was young when her father died, so I apologize if I was mistaken. This is just my version of how Lucina reacted to her father's death. Hope it wasn't written too horribly.**

* * *

"Lucina, your father is dead."

Those words dropped on her like a ton of bricks, suffocating her. She couldn't breathe. She clutched her chest, silently trying to get the air back into her lungs.

It can't be true. Her father couldn't be dead.

It wasn't possible.

He was alive. He had to be.

She pushed past Frederick and hastily opened the door. She ignored Aunt Lissa's cries and protests. Once the door opened, she sprinted inside. She took several stops before stopping and stood next to the figure lying at the center of the room. The body was covered in a large white blanket, which was adorned with several large blotches of blood.

Hesitantly, she grabbed the edge of the blanket and lifted it off the unmoving human being. As she did so, the identity of the person was revealed. She gasped loudly at the sight she saw.

Her father's eyes were slightly open. Normally bright, cerulean eyes were now dull and lifeless. Blood dribbled from his mouth and down to his chin. His whole body was covered in scratches and cuts. A deep gash was in the center of his chest. It was obvious from what injury he died from.

Lucina glared at the large wound that took her father's life.

Her hands trembled as she gently held one of his hands in her own hands. Her fingers held it tightly. If he was still alive, he would have squeezed back. Slowly, she put the palm of his hand on her cheek.

She whimpered quietly, "Father, say something."

"…"

She blinked and tried to will away the tears. "Please? It can be anything."

"…"

A drop of water was threatening to leave her left eye. "You promised to teach me a new sword move today."

"…"

Small rivers streamed down her cheeks. "You promised."

"…"

She couldn't resist crying anymore. "Y-you…pro…mised…me."

Loud sobs shook her small, thin body as she mourned over the loss of her father.

She screamed at him, "WHY WON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!"

Then the realization hit her.

He was never coming back.

He was never going to teach her sword fighting again. He was never going to give her a piggyback ride again. He was never going to call out her name again. He was never going to laugh with her again. He was never going to smile at her again.

All because her father was dead.

Her father was dead.

_Dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead dead._

_**DEAD.**_

.

The door opened.

"L-Lucina."

She didn't turn around, but she knew it was Aunt Lissa. "Who was it?"

"…What?"

Her teeth clenched, she asked, "Who killed him?"

Aunt Lissa was quiet for a few moments. The silence was deafening. "Someone…very close to him."

At this response, Lucina finally turned to glare at her aunt. "Someone close to him? But why? No one close to him would do this to my father! So why?! WHY?!"

"I-I'm sorry. I can't say."

"…What? Why not?!" Someone betrayed her father and her aunt won't tell her?

"I just can't."

Lucina wanted to protest further, but froze when she saw that her aunt's expression. Aunt Lissa was crying for her father as well. There was no point in prying answers from her when she was like that.

Lucina shifted her gaze back to her father. Answers can wait later. Right now, all she could think about was her father's lifeless body. She laid her head on his chest and tried to hear a heartbeat.

Not a single one was heard.

.

She didn't hear Aunt Lissa's pleads for her to leave.

She didn't hear the door close.

.

She stared at her father's face, unblinking.

She whispered out repeatedly at him, "…Father...Father...Father...Father…"

.

She wrapped her hand around his other hand, his sword hand, which was still clasped tightly around Falchion.

She didn't move.

.

.

.

She stayed like that for the rest of the night.


End file.
